


Capelli grigio perla

by Rota



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Cute Kids, JamiAzu' baby!!!!!!!, M/M, Male Merpeople can get pregnant, Mpreg
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: La piccola alzò lo sguardo quando vide il luccichio dorato. Allungò le manine umane nel tentativo di prendere quanti più coriandoli possibili, con gli occhietti scuri che brillavano di meraviglia vera.Suo padre ridacchiò dei suoi versi entusiasti e non si lamentò dei piccoli calci al ventre che lei gli diede, muovendosi concitata contro il suo fianco; si sporse in avanti perché potesse raggiungere con più facilità quella pioggia dorata e riuscisse a prendere quello che desiderata. La piccola, appena afferrato un pugno di coriandoli, lo guardò con incredibile stupore e alzò lo sguardo a lui, sorridendo come fanno i bambini felici.Azul le mise un ciuffo di capelli dietro l’orecchio, in modo da poterla anche accarezzare. Aveva imparato a sorridere in un modo tutto nuovo, da quando lei era nata – in un modo che riuscita a resistere persino alle occhiate e agli sguardi, alle parole sussurrate neanche troppo piano.Azul fece dondolare la figlia aggrappata a lui, muovendosi a ritmo di musica.-Vuoi ballare un po’?
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Jamil Viper, Kalim Al-Asim/Floyd Leech
Kudos: 3





	Capelli grigio perla

**Author's Note:**

> E niente, avevo bisogno dei bambini JamiAzu e KalimFloyd (…) quindi eccoci qua.  
> Mi sono ispirata a questi versi: “Quanto bello abbracciarti / Per sentirti un po' a casa / Sarà bello abbracciarti / Dirti mi sei mancata”.  
> Buona lettura!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La piccola alzò lo sguardo quando vide il luccichio dorato. Allungò le manine umane nel tentativo di prendere quanti più coriandoli possibili, con gli occhietti scuri che brillavano di meraviglia vera.  
Suo padre ridacchiò dei suoi versi entusiasti e non si lamentò dei piccoli calci al ventre che lei gli diede, muovendosi concitata contro il suo fianco; si sporse in avanti perché potesse raggiungere con più facilità quella pioggia dorata e riuscisse a prendere quello che desiderata. La piccola, appena afferrato un pugno di coriandoli, lo guardò con incredibile stupore e alzò lo sguardo a lui, sorridendo come fanno i bambini felici.  
Azul le mise un ciuffo di capelli dietro l’orecchio, in modo da poterla anche accarezzare. Aveva imparato a sorridere in un modo tutto nuovo, da quando lei era nata – in un modo che riuscita a resistere persino alle occhiate e agli sguardi, alle parole sussurrate neanche troppo piano.  
Azul fece dondolare la figlia aggrappata a lui, muovendosi a ritmo di musica.  
-Vuoi ballare un po’?   
Lei annuì con vigore: ballare era davvero la cosa che più le piaceva al mondo, assieme a far finta di cucinare, con le tre piccole cucinine di plastica colorata che suo padre le aveva regalato appena era riuscita a reggersi sui propri piedi da sola.  
Azul la poggiò a terra con grazia, mentre ancora scalciava per l’emozione. Non si allontanò da lui molto, perché sulla pista da ballo c’erano troppi adulti volteggianti ed era davvero impressionante, per una bimba piccola come lei; ma, assecondando la musica allegra, cominciò a muovere braccia e busto e testa sopra quel tappeto rossissimo, scuotendo i lunghi capelli chiari. Si girò verso Azul e fu rassicurata dalla sua presenza e dalla sua attenzione: continuò a ballare senza più temere nulla, persino in mezzo a tutti quegli sconosciuti dalla pelle abbronzata come la sua.  
Il polpo umano aveva occhi solo per lei, e anche per quel cameriere che faceva zig-zag tra gli invitati dai vestiti elegantissimo portando quello che sembrava essere un budino semiliquido al cocco, bianco e profumato. Niente alcool, perché era vietato, ma Azul lo fermò lo stesso, perché confidava che gli zuccheri aggiunti riuscissero a dargli abbastanza adrenalina per sopportare tutto quello che aveva attorno con minor fatica.  
Assaggiò e poi bevve la bevanda con gusto. C’era una nota di aroma di rosa verso la fine di ogni sorso, che dava delicatezza nella dolcezza.  
La musica subì un brusco cambiamento improvviso e una risata quasi animalesca si alzò dal fondo dell’immensa sala. Sembrava proprio che Floyd si fosse annoiato di quel ballo allegro, con grande sorpresa di tutti – tuttavia, era davvero difficile che qualcuno avesse la sfrontatezza di lamentarsi del novello sposo del padrone di casa, nonché sultano ereditiere, quindi tutti si adattarono alla nuova melodia rock che Floyd stesso cominciò a suonare sul tamburo, felicissimo. Si sentì anche riecheggiare, appena dopo, la risata dei Kalim, che sembrava avere ordinato alla sua orchestra di adeguarsi a quel cambio di programma.  
Tutto come al solito: quei due rimanevano sempre una coppia affiatata, anche se il tempo passava.  
Azul scorse tra la folla degli invitati qualche volto conosciuto. Ovviamente il gemello Leech, abbastanza irriconoscibile in quell’abito dai tratti orientali e dal turbante bianco; lo sposo del fratello Leech con la loro neonata messoglisi accanto nella folla; i due ragazzi di quello che era stato il club di musica leggera; Riddle Rosehearts e il figlio di Lilia, Silver, assieme alle loro famiglie; infine, immancabile, Jamil Viper, che si prendeva quei pochi minuti di pausa dal gestire tutti i servi e l’intera festa tra eventi in programma, il cibo da servire, lo sporco da pulire, le cucine da ordinare e, ovviamente, Kalim da sorvegliare.  
Anche quello sembrava non essere cambiato per nulla.  
Azul sorrise ancora una volta, e fermò un altro cameriere per liberarsi le mani del calice vuoto. Richiamò la figlia con un gesto, e la piccola fu ai suoi piedi in pochi istanti, ubbidiente e docile; per ricompensarla, si diresse dapprima verso il tavolo con i dolcetti, prendendone uno per lei con un tovagliolo.  
Sua figlia era golosa almeno quanto lui lo era alla sua stessa età, perché almeno quello, oltre il colore dei capelli, lo aveva preso da lui. Il resto invece, per fortuna o disgrazia, l’aveva preso dall’altro: quella pelle così scura, quel taglio seducente degli occhi, il naso dritto e il profilo affilato, la passione smodata per la danza e l’eleganza intrinseca in ogni suo gesto. Era stato quasi doloroso per lui, in certi momenti, ritrovare tutto quello in lei.  
La musica rock era terminata. Le diede un bacio sulla guancia, che la fece squittire di sorpresa.  
-Andiamo a salutare i nostri ospiti. È educazione, e noi siamo educati.  
Lei asserì in maniera distratta con la testa, ancora troppo occupata con il proprio dolce. Azul ridacchiò e si incamminò verso il baldacchino d’onore dei due sposi, ben conscio di tutte le occhiate che stava attirando.  
  
  
-Azul!  
Il sorriso di Kalim, quando il polpo umano comparì alla sua vista, fu radioso quanto il sole - e non si spense neanche di un poco quando vide la piccola creaturina che teneva tra le braccia. Azul gli sorrise dapprima e poi fece un piccolo inchino reverente, in segno di rispetto e saluto.  
-Porto i miei omaggi ai festeggiati del giorno. Signori Al-Asim!  
Una risata gli fece voltare lo sguardo, anche se la piccola non reagì molto bene a quello scoppio improvviso: si aggrappò alla camicia elegante sul suo petto, stringendo appena. Cercò di rassicurarla con una carezza, anche se la sua attenzione era quasi del tutto rivolta verso il proprio interlocutore.  
-Non ti si vede da un pezzo, Azul! E ti porti anche un mostriciattolo nuovo con te!  
Floyd si accarezzò la pancia gonfia, in qualche modo contento ed emozionato. Anche la piccola notò quel rigonfiamento, sapeva benissimo di che si trattasse e all'improvviso divenne un po' meno timida.  
Azul aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
-Floyd, mia figlia on è un mostriciattolo e ha un nome. Si chiama Pearl.  
La murena umana rise a quelle parole, ancora più felice. Tenendo la mano allo sposo, parlò a voce alta come se nulla fosse.  
-Non poteva che chiamarsi in quel modo, tua figlia!  
La piccola scalciò appena e il padre la mise per terra; dovette accadere qualcosa nella sua testolina, perché fece un passo in avanti, verso i cuscini del grande baldacchino, ma poi la colse un dubbio e si incollò alle gambe del padre, nascondendo il viso dietro la sua coscia.  
Kalim le sorrise, rassicurate.  
-Vieni qui. Vuoi accarezzare la pancia di Floyd, vero?  
Floyd ridacchiò con lui. Pearl si convinse a una carezza del padre, trottò allegra verso il baldacchino e vi salì sopra, assolutamente ignara di regole ed educazione ed etichetta, che avrebbero previsto l'assoluta inviolabilità di quello spazio riservato agli sposi.  
Ancora un po' titubante, dovette aspettare anche l'incoraggiamento di Kalim per fare qualcosa, quando l'uomo accarezzò a propria volta la pancia dove c'era la sua prole. E mentre lei si divertiva a sentire i calcetti e le gomitate di quello che sicuramente sarebbe stato almeno un piccolo demonio, gli adulti poterono parlarsi con cordialità.  
-Ti ringraziamo di essere venuto! è davvero un piacere averti qui con noi, Azul!  
L'espressione di Kalim era come sempre così gentile, non possedeva la minima malizia. Azul era convinto che la felicità rendesse i suoi occhi rossi ancora più preziosi, così come rendeva belli gli occhi strabici di Floyd.  
Trattenne quel briciolo di invidia per sé mentre rivolse loro un altro sorriso affabile.  
-Sono io a dovervi ringraziare dell'invito, Asim-san. Questa festa è così sontuosa e ricca, degna del prossimo sultano del deserto. Io e Pearl abbiamo entrambi assaggiato i piatti dei vostri cuochi e li abbiamo apprezzati tantissimo. La musica poi, le decorazioni, l'atmosfera... è tutto davvero perfetto.  
Floyd ghignò, alzando in aria la propria mano - si vide a quel punto il disegno rosso che decorava la sua pelle, raffinato quanto le fantasie dorate del suo vestito rosso.  
-La tua bocca si riempie sempre molto facilmente di complimenti, Azul-  
Kalim intervenne, entusiasta.  
-E noi siamo felici che tu ti stia divertendo! La festa continuerà per almeno tre giorni! Finché ci reggeremo in piedi!  
Pearl prese parola, alzando le braccia.  
-Sì!  
Anche Kalim alzò le braccia come lei, allegro.  
E benché trovasse tutto quello molto adorabile, Azul dovette intervenire - si aggiustò gli occhiali sul naso, gesto che fece per simulare il disagio di dover dare un dispiacere alla figlia.  
-Sarebbe meraviglioso poter rimanere, ma gli affari mi chiamano e potremo trattenerci giusto oggi.  
Pearl fece una smorfia e si appallottolò contro i cuscini del baldacchino. A quel gesto, Floyd la prese tra le braccia e l'appoggiò sulle proprie gambe, così da poterla coccolare meglio; lei apprezzò e non si ribellò a tutto quell'affetto gratuito.  
Anche Kalim fece una faccia triste.  
-Questo è un vero peccato, ma sappiamo che tu sei un uomo d'affari. Intanto che siete qui, divertitevi più che potete!  
-Questa è una promessa, Asim-san.  
Kalim tornò a sorridere e a rivolgersi alla bimba, che sembrava aver trovato un altro divertimento: fare le capriole tra i cuscini del baldacchino.  
Questa sua distrazione permise ad Azul di guardare da altre parti, verso le persone che circondavano quel posto rialzato, che torreggiava tutta la grande sala. Fu un attimo, ma riuscì a incrociare lo sguardo di Jamil - e a sorridergli, anche, prima che qualcuno lo trascinasse via: in una delle grandi piscine del giardino, qualcuno era quasi annegato ed era necessario il suo intervento.  
Un'altra voce lo riportò lì.  
-Floyd, Azul.  
Si rivolse a Jade con un altro sorriso, l'espressione complice di chi, pur avendo passato più di due anni distante, conservava sempre gli stessi sentimenti d'affetto e amicizia. La stessa espressione di Jade, dopotutto.  
Floyd scoppiò in una risata felice, richiamando il fratello gemello a sé.  
Fu l'occasione perfetta perché Azul si potesse allontanare con discrezione, dopo aver salutato i due ospiti.  
-A proposito di affari, avrei una questione da risolvere. Posso lasciare Pearl con voi? Sono sicuro che con i suoi zii si sentirà al sicuro.  
Kalim rise, dopo quel tentativo molto maldestro di fare una capriola assieme alla bimba; con il turbante messo in obliquo, gli parlò gioviale.  
-Non riposi proprio mai, vero? Vai, sentiti libero di fare quello che vuoi e che ti rende felice! Qui siete voi ospiti i festeggiati, non noi!  
Floyd si lamentò delle sue parole perché, nel bel mezzo di una gravidanza inattesa e dopo tutti quei mesi di preparazione, gli sembrava quantomeno brutto che il suo sposo dicesse una cosa del genere.  
Azul cominciò ad allontanarsi dal baldacchino, e passò accanto a Jade. I due si scambiarono un'occhiata d'intesa - il polpo sfiorò il suo braccio, in modo delicato - e anche un sorriso tenero. Jade era ancora, come sempre, dalla sua parte: tutto sarebbe andato per il verso giusto.  
A un cenno del capo della murena umana, Azul si allontanò definitivamente, con l'animo rassicurato.  
  
  
Jamil tornò trafelato nel salone principale, alla ricerca di un preciso ospite.  
Vide la piccola Ashengrotto ballare con Kalim nel bel mezzo della pista – dove tutti gli invitati potevano vedere lui e potevano vedere anche lei, piccolo Jamil in miniatura con i capelli chiarissimi – ma non ne vide il genitore né a una prima occhiata, né a una seconda, né a una terza. Quando non lo vide neanche a una quarta, pensò che fosse legittimo essere non poco preoccupato.  
Chiese agli altri servi se lo avessero visto, uno dei camerieri disse di averlo notato mentre si allontanava con suo padre, il signor Viper, ma non aveva idea di dove potessero essere andati. Il terrore si fece ancora più strada nell’animo dell’uomo dai capelli lunghi, che a quel punto gli chiese in che direzione li avesse visti andare. Lo schiavo indicò una precisa area del palazzo, verso alcuni uffici del sultano che in quel momento erano vuoti per via della festa. Jamil cominciò a farsi alcune idee strampalate su mille possibili motivazioni e, dando disposizione che qualcuno badasse alla festa e impedisse a Kalim di cascare dalla finestra aperta per il troppo entusiasmo, si diresse in quella direzione quasi correndo.  
Oltrepassò le arcate alte della sala del pranzo, dove molti altri invitati erano ancora seduti ai vari tavolini bassi e consumavano pietanze e bibite. Oltrepassò anche la seconda stanza delle danze e seguì un lungo corridoio che si affacciava verso una parte del giardino dove spiccavano le decorazioni colorate e i fiumiciattoli, le fontanelle che la Magia Unica di Kalim aveva riempito d’acqua, per onorare il suo sposo e la sua natura metà pesce.  
Quando cominciò a fare silenzio, dovette scendere una ripida scalinata di marmo, arrivando finalmente alla zona designata. Incrociò anche un servo che stava portando da bere – quattro calici ripieni di sorbetto al limone – e lo precedette verso una porta, davanti alla quale erano stanziate due guardie. Lo guardarono tutti molto sorpresi e tesi, benché non avessero ricevuto alcun ordine di fermare chicchessia, men che mai lui; tuttavia, Azul era stato fin troppo chiaro sul motivo di quell’incontro non così segreto, e non poterono che provare un certo disagio a vederlo.  
Jamil bussò alla porta ed entrò senza ricevere esplicito invito. Colse di sorpresa un’insolita scena, dove i suoi genitori e sua sorella maggiore sedeva sopra un divano; di fronte a loro, comodo su una poltrona elegante, Azul sventolava ancora il foglio d’oro di uno dei suoi contratti, brillante per la Magia Unica che vi era impressa. Fu il polpo ad accoglierlo, prima che qualcuno prendesse parola e lo potesse allontanare.  
-Oh, Jamil-san! Ben arrivato! Stavamo giusto terminando l’atto di compravendita che ti riguarda.  
L’uomo con gli occhi chiari sorrise, rivolgendosi alla signora Viper.  
-Un’ultima firma qui, avete appena concluso il miglior affare della vostra vita!  
I signori Viper e la sorella maggiore si precipitarono a dare una parvenza di spiegazione al figlio prodigio, che ammutolito e quasi annichilito dalla gravità delle informazioni ricevute era rimasto immobile sul ciglio dell’ingresso, senza spiccicare parola.  
-È una pura formalità, non è assolutamente niente di ché-  
-Sarai trattato come una persona normalissima! Come dalla famiglia del sultano!  
-Potrai viaggiare, muoverti, fare quello che vuoi! Oh, e rifiutarti anche di fare quello che non vuoi!  
Ma Jamil li ignorò, tutti e tre, per guardare invece con ferocia l’ospite ben stretto nel suo completo nero ed elegante.  
-Cos’è questa storia? Perché tu sei qui?  
Il sorriso di Azul non si spense, tuttavia l’allegria perfida nel suo sguardo divenne più consapevole e un poco meno maliziosa. Era giunto il momento di affrontare il protagonista principale di quella storia e non era certo da lui tirarsi indietro.  
Sorrise ancora ai suoi clienti, arrotolato il contratto nelle proprie mani.  
-Signori Viper, vi chiedo la cortesia di lasciarmi solo con la mia nuova proprietà.  
Il padre di Jamil gli lanciò un’occhiata di rassegnazione, quasi pietosa. Ma benché avesse recepito l’intensità del suo sentire e quel dispiacere nato dall’umana commiserazione, Azul non ebbe proprio pietà di quell’uomo. Uscirono tutti e tre, chiudendo la porta dietro le loro schiene.  
Così, in quella stanza dove non c’erano altri che loro due, Jamil poté rivolgergli tutta la propria ferocia. I suoi occhi diventarono appena più rossi e sembrò quasi di sentire un sibilo provenire dai suoi capelli lunghi, come sempre disposti in una coda appoggiata sulla spalla.  
-Nuova proprietà?  
-Mi sembra che tu stesso ti sia definito in questo modo, l’ultima volta che ci siamo visti. O mi sbaglio?  
-Azul, questo è uno scherzo di pessimo gusto! Proprio tu-  
Aveva mille parole da dire, eppure non ne riuscì a dire nessuna. Era davvero troppo, tutto quello.  
Si sedette sconfortato sopra il divanetto prima occupato dai genitori, tenendosi il viso con entrambe le mani.  
-Proprio tu, tra tutti…  
Sentiva la mortificazione briciargli la carne, fremere nella forma della rabbia sotto la pelle.  
Lo sentì a malapena cambiare posizione, vedendolo solo negli spazi tra le proprie dita: aveva sciolto l’intreccio delle gambe e delle braccia, per guardarlo direttamente. Sorrideva ancora.  
-Ho tantissimi pregi, Jamil-san, ma uno in particolare è l’ottima memoria. Ricordo molto bene le parole che ci siamo scambiati in questo stesso palazzo, trenta mesi orsono. Quando io ti chiesi di venire a convivere con me, in virtù del nostro fidanzamento di quasi cinque anni, le tue parole furono spietate. Dicesti che, come servo dei Al-Asim, non avresti mai potuto prendere di tua spontanea volontà una decisione del genere. E non perché Kalim-san sarebbe stato contrario, ma perché la tua stessa famiglia ti avrebbe impedito di andare contro gli interessi del sultano, nonostante egli avesse detto diversamente.  
Lo ribeccò, dopo aver aspettato ben tre secondi di silenzio pesante.  
-O mi sto sbagliando, Jamil-san?  
Certamente, anche Jamil si ricordava quel pomeriggio – e forse era solo un’impressione, o forse no considerando il soggetto di cui stava parlando: quel piccolo ufficio era lo stesso luogo dove aveva respinto Azul. Il momento più doloroso della sua giovane vita.  
Non aveva più sentito Azul dopo quel giorno, e sapeva che neanche Floyd era riuscito ad avere contatti con lui per un lungo tempo. Aveva sospettato fosse capitato qualcosa, ma mai avrebbe anche solo ipotizzato fosse una cosa del genere. D’altronde, ben pochi sapevano che buona parte dei cittadini del popolo del mare avevano una strana forma di ermafroditismo, capaci di generare sia come maschi sia come femmine. Anche Kalim se n’era stupito, quando il compagno gli aveva fatto presente la cosa, ma tra di loro non era stato davvero un problema, perché Kalim apparteneva a quella ristretta cerchia di uomini al mondo con la possibilità reale di fare tutto ciò che voleva, al di là di ogni problema di natura economica, sociale, culturale e psicologica.  
Su quel divano, Jamil sospirò e Azul gli rispose subito.  
-Umiliarmi in questo modo, usando la mia stessa famiglia e la mia immagine… lo fai forse per vendetta? Tutti hanno visto nostra figlia, Azul. Mi assomiglia così tanto, è praticamente identica a me. Balla persino come me! Se solo me lo avessi detto allora…  
-Se solo te lo avessi detto, cosa sarebbe successo? Avresti sentito la responsabilità verso di me e verso la nostra creatura come un altro vincolo, un’altra catena al collo. E io non volevo questo.  
-E questo? Questo non è forse un’altra catena? Cosa c’è di diverso da quello che mi lega alla famiglia del sultano?  
La sua rabbia esplose ancora con quelle parole. Sapeva di avere delle precise colpe, così come riteneva che il comportamento di Azul fosse crudele nei suoi confronti. Mai era stato trattato da lui come un oggetto – mai, come invece lo era stato dalla famiglia di Kalim.  
Si rese conto però di aver affrettato il giudizio quando nello sguardo di lui qualcosa si incrinò e la sua sicurezza venne meno. Lo conosceva abbastanza da poter dire che stesse valutando di fare una mossa azzardata, qualcosa che avrebbe forse compromesso un grande piano.  
Doveva amarlo ancora, perché si espose: srotolò di nuovo il contratto appena firmato e glielo porse.  
-Leggi attentamente. Il sultano, Al-Asim-sama, è stato ben felice di concordare con me tutte le clausole, in cambio di cinquanta dei miglior cuochi della mia catena di ristoranti.  
Si alzò e cominciò a farsi complimenti da solo, com’era solito fare sempre.  
-In cambio di un solo uomo… sono stato molto generoso, non c’è che dire!  
Jamil raccolse il foglio dorato dal tavolino, facendo scorrere gli occhi sulle scritte in bianco. Dovette voltare qualche pagina prima di trovare le clausole che gli interessavano, scritte fin troppo piccole.  
La prima parlava dello stipendio dei cuochi tra valore netto e lordo, la seconda della loro residenza, la terza del loro vitto e del loro alloggio, la quarta delle loro residenze private dedicate e tutta la fornitura di alimentari che avrebbero potuto chiedere.  
Alla sesta clausola, trovò qualcosa di inerente alla sua persona e la lesse ad alta voce.  
-L’atto di proprietà permarrà nella propria validità fintanto che le due parti saranno unite in…  
Azul si era fermato, rivolgendogli la schiena, forse nel tentativo di nascondere la propria espressione soddisfatta mentre gli rispondeva.  
-Insomma, basta che io divorzi da te per essere… libero. Libero per sempre.  
-C’è un’altra clausola, molto importante. Appena sotto.  
Jamil sospirò, continuando a leggere.  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia senza capire, chiese quindi spiegazioni.  
-Il contratto non potrà in alcun modo e in alcuna forma essere sciolto prima della data del 17 Maggio. Per quale motivo una cosa del genere?  
-Perché il 16 è il compleanno di Pearl. E io le avevo promesso un regalo speciale, ovvero te.  
Quello spiegava ogni cosa – davvero, ogni cosa.  
Jamil ripose il contratto sul tavolo, perché non era necessario che leggesse altro. Il foglio d’oro si arrotolò con la magia e volò nelle mani di Azul, entro cui la manica del vestito sparì alla sua vista.  
Jamil sospirò ancora e lo guardò con occhi diversi, senza più sentire tutta la rabbia precedente. Aspettò che il polpo si fosse seduto di nuovo davanti a lui.  
-Lei sa che sono suo padre?  
-Ho parlato spesso di te e le ho fatto vedere qualche fotografia, qualche video delle tue esibizioni. Cerca spesso di imitare il tuo stile nel ballo, ma è ancora troppo piccola. La prima cosa che ti chiederà di fare è di insegnarle come fare la trottola con la testa!  
-Ah, quello…  
Azul ridacchiò, all’immagine mentale di sua figlia che giocava con Jamil, magari pure nel salotto della loro casa.  
Jamil fu intenerito da quella scena: lo commosse l’immagine di Azul che pensava alla loro bambina con quel genere di sorriso gentile e paterno, con quello sguardo assorto e amorevole. Non poteva avere dubbi a riguardo, sua figlia era stata cresciuta con il più intenso degli affetti.  
Tuttavia, volle comunque recriminare il trattamento che gli aveva riservato, perché arrivare a tanto era forse stato eccessivo dal suo punto di vista, nonché gli sarebbe valso il suo odio eterno se solo le cose non fossero andate come programmato.  
Si guardarono negli occhi, Jamil non sorrideva affatto.  
-Hai giocato sporco come al solito, Azul. Hai scelto la strada più difficile per ottenere-  
-Per ottenere la festa di compleanno più bella per mia figlia!  
Alzò gli occhi al cielo, davanti a quell’espressione estasiata.  
Avrebbe voluto aggiungere qualcosa di molto velenoso, ma decise di trattenersi. Alla fine, Azul non aveva davvero torto.  
-Tu e le tue dannate macchinazioni.  
L’uomo con i capelli lunghi non fece nulla, non lo guardò neanche quando lui si alzò dalla propria poltrona e lo raggiunse, sedendosi proprio accanto a lui.  
Era bello come lo era sempre stato, malizioso e seducente, sfacciatissimo.  
-Ti sono mancato, non è vero?  
-Neanche un po’.  


*********

  
Jamil si svegliò in un letto troppo duro e troppo piccolo, con un senso di estraneità che lo mise a disagio per qualche istante. Anche quando aprì le palpebre notò un soffitto troppo basso, di un delicato color bianco davvero troppo sobrio per essere la reggia del sultano Asim.  
Poi ricordò, nel momento esatto in cui le braccia di Azul lo raggiunsero e lo strinsero a sè.  
-Buongiorno, Jamil-san...  
Tono lascivo, impastato di sonnolenza e languore. Jamil si lasciò abbracciare, con quel misto di nostalgia e stanchezza che era tipico del dormiveglia.  
-Dobbiamo farlo per forza?  
-Sei il padre di Pearl, adesso. E come ogni bravo consorte, ti toccano anche questi doveri coniugali.  
-Non mi sembra che nel contratto ci fosse specificato questo-  
Azul lo ignorò, e si aggrappò al suo fianco come una piovra alla sua preda. La verità era che stava molto godendo della sua posizione: averlo in quel luogo, tutto per sé, lo riempiva di una felicità di cui non faceva alcun mistero.  
Un po' come quel quadretto familiare che aveva sempre detto di desiderare.  
Davanti al suo viso, tergiversò. Il polpo non vedeva molto bene in forma umana, anche se da quella distanza era facile per lui distinguere lineamenti e ombre del suo volto - per quello sorrise a una sua smorfia, in un modo che portò Jamil indietro di anni, quando di nascosto facevano l'amore e si addormentavano tranquilli e soddisfatti, pieni di buoni sentimenti.  
Non fece in tempo a dargli un bacio, che la porta si aprì per una spinta soffice ed entrò un piccolo uragano urlante.  
-Coccole!  
Pochi istanti e Pearl si arrampicò sopra il lettone dei due, gattonando sulle coperte fino a piazzarsi esattamente tra i loro corpi. Anche lei si era abituata in fretta a quella nuova situazione, e dopo i primi giorni di titubanza aveva compreso che poteva pretendere attenzioni e amore da entrambi - e quindi, nel pieno dei suoi diritti da bambina e con tutta la sfacciataggine ereditata dalla parte marina del suo corredo genetico, li pretendeva a gran voce.  
Azul lasciò Jamil per dedicarsi a lei, baciandole ripetutamente il viso paffuto e scompigliandole i capelli con tante carezze; le strofinò il viso sul collo soffice, così da farle solletico a tal punto da farla ridere con quella sua vocetta acuta.  
Jamil si limitò a guardarli per diversi minuti. Azul era davvero strano nelle vesti del genitore: donava un amore disinteressato e sembrava davvero non macchinare nessun secondo fine. Sincero, adorava quella piccola creatura come in passato aveva anche adorato lui.  
Ma Pearl era davvero una bambina esigente e si mise a guardare anche lui con occhi spalancati, in attesa. Quando anche Azul capì cosa stesse facendo, gli sorrise, furbo.  
-Jamil-san, non è carino che tu ti esima dai tuoi doveri affettivi. Bisogna che tu contribuisca alla razione di coccole mattutina.  
Pearl aveva capito forse due delle parole pronunciate dal padre, ma asserì vistosamente con la testolina. Jamil trattenne un sospiro molto profondo e abbracciò il piccolo corpicino fragile, girò il corpo fino a essere disteso di schiena e se l'appoggiò contro il petto. Lei si alzò, sostenendosi con i gomiti infilati esattamente tra le costole del genitore, e guardò i suoi lunghi capelli scuri. Sorrise, in un modo che ricordava troppo quello di sua madre.  
Pearl riuscì a sorprenderlo all'improvviso.  
-Mi fai delle trecce?  
Jamil non disse nulla, perché l'aveva vista nei giorni precedenti fissare le sue capigliature con incredibile interesse. Si alzò a sedere e recuperò la penna magica dal comodino, la mosse appena e con la propria magia le fece un intreccio complicato di ciuffi, spostandole buona parte dei capelli di lato e terminando il tutto con una coda alta. Le sorrise.  
-Ecco fatto.  
Pearl squittì, guardò suo padre Azul con un sorriso enorme e squittì di nuovo, rimbalzando sulle cosce di Jamil. Anche Azul sorrise, si sedette sul materasso e la prese in braccio, alzandosi poi per andare verso il bagno e il suo grande specchio.  
-Oh oh oh, guarda che bell'acconciatura ti ha fatto Jamil-san!  
Dal bagno, Jamil la sentì squittire di nuovo.  
Sospirò, una volta rimasto solo, e decise di alzarsi. Vestiti semplici, da casa, benché quel giorno fosse particolare e importante. Avvolse i piedi con delle buffe ciabatte con una testa di coniglietto - Azul aveva garantito che erano state scelte da Pearl - e si diresse verso il salotto.  
La dimora di Azul non era grande quanto la reggia di un sultano, anzi in verità non era grande neanche quanto due stanze della reggia del sultano, ma era grande abbastanza per due persone e una bambina, dacché dotata di tutto quello che le occorreva.  
Il salotto con il suo ampio angolo cottura si apriva su una bella terrazza piena di piante verdissime, curate ed eleganti; si poteva ammirare il mare da lontano e sentire anche da lì il profumo di salsedine che saliva dalla spiaggia.  
Pearl era umana, a differenza del padre polpo, ma era comunque attratta dall'acqua e dal mare, come se la natura del padre le fosse rimasta dentro in forma d'istinto.  
Jamil sentì Pearl zampettare dal bagno e andare verso il tavolo, dopo che Azul l'ebbe recuperata dal suo studio privato: Jamil aveva potuto notare che ci si nascondesse piuttosto spesso, per essere l'unica zona di quella casa in cui in teoria non avrebbe dovuto avere accesso.  
La bimba si arrampicò da sola sullo sgabello alto, stendendosi poi per metà sul tavolo davanti a lui. Suo padre Azul prese posto accanto a lei e finalmente inforcò gli occhiali, sorridendo a Jamil.  
-Chef, io e la mia insigne ospite vogliamo il piatto più gustoso che è presente sul suo menù! Il più rinomato e famoso dell'intero ristorante!  
Pearl disse ancora una volta di sì, che era d'accordissimo.  
Jamil rise a quella pantomima, neanche si trovassero in uno dei locali di super lusso di proprietà degli Ashengrotto, nell’entroterra o in fondo al mare. Tuttavia, stette al gioco, e si allacciò il grembiule ai fianchi come se dovesse preparare un intero banchetto.  
-Ai vostri comandi, signori.  
Sorrise in particolare a Pearl, guardandola mentre arrossiva. Doveva piacerle moltissimo - si chiese se avesse capito di assomigliargli e per questo gli si fosse affezionata tanto facilmente.  
Aprì il frigo e prese delle uova, mostrandole alla bambina divertita. Si sarebbe impegnato per fare i pancake più buoni del mondo.  
  
  
Jamil si guardò l’anello al dito per l’ennesima volta, sovrappensiero, ripensando a quanto formale e veloce fosse stata la cerimonia – un giudice e una firma sul foglio, pochi minuti nell’ufficio di un notaio amico di Azul stesso; all’improvviso fu distratto da un oggetto volante appena sopra la sua testa, che lo fece chinare di scatto. Dall’espressione che vide sul viso di Azul, sembrava quasi che gradisse il nuovo areoplanino almeno quanto la festeggiata.  
-Fantastico! Pearl, fallo volare più in alto! Fallo volare ancora più in alto!  
La bambina zampettò sulla sabbia mentre sventolava la sua penna magica senza molto senso e logica. Sembrava non gestire molto bene la propria magia e il suo flusso, ma che fosse già in grado di far volare gli oggetti era incredibile: Azul aveva cresciuto un piccolo prodigio.  
Concitata dall’entusiasmo paterno, Pearl cercò di far volare ancora più in alto l’aeroplano, che però finì col catapultarsi su se stesso e scendere in picchiata troppo velocemente perché lo sapesse gestire. Nessun panico, Azul prontamente mosse la propria penna ed evitò lo scontro con il suolo e l’inevitabile distruzione; in modo elegante e tranquillo, portò di nuovo l’aeroplanino alla portata della figlia, che lo prese con le mani tutta contenta e controllò per scrupolo che non ci fosse nulla di rotto.  
Azul ridacchiò per quella sua apprensione, e il momento di pausa permise a Jamil di parlare senza correre il rischio di venire investito da un corpo estraneo.  
-Pensavo che facessi qualcosa di diverso, per il compleanno di tua figlia.  
Il polpo umano gli sorrise, mentre si raddrizzava gli occhiali sul naso.  
Senza però rispondergli subito, lo raggiunse sotto l'ombrellone che avevano conficcato assieme nella sabbia, sedendoglisi accanto sull'asciugamano pulito tra i cestini del pranzo e della merenda e tutti i giocattoli di Pearl. La bambina corse da lui, abbandonando l'aeroplano e prendendo invece secchiello e paletta.  
-Pearl avrà la sua enorme festa sfarzosa nel suo ristorante preferito! Sarà coperta di regali dei suoi nonni e dei suoi parenti, e di tutto il cast delle nostre cucine! Non ho intenzione di farle mancare nulla!  
Jamil sospirò, però rimase in attesa del seguito - perché nel sorriso di Azul rimaneva sempre una certa nota di progettazione e di macchinazione, proprio all'angolo curvo.  
Quali fossero i suoi pensieri, però, lo rivelò subito.  
-Questa è la prima volta che veniamo al mare in tre, e ti posso assicurare che non l’ho mai vista così felice.  
L'uomo con i capelli lunghi fu sorpreso, ancora una volta.  
Un quadretto familiare qualunque non descriveva abbastanza bene quello che Azul voleva. Il polpo desiderava il suo tempo e la sua attenzione non per sé, ma per la figlia. Non c'era la crudeltà di una labile illusione, dacché non aveva mai parlato di una situazione definitiva che si sarebbe protratta nel tempo; piuttosto, era la gioia di qualche istante che lui riteneva inestimabilmente prezioso.  
Jamil affrontava con difficoltà tutto quello.  
-E io non ho mai visto te, così felice. Sembri davvero un genitore modello.  
Azul alzò le sopracciglia, in un gesto di compiacimento.  
Prelevò da uno dei borsoni un barattolo di crema bianca che poi porse all'altro - e Jamil gli riservò invece una smorfia.  
-Ancora?  
-Ho la pelle molto delicata, Jamil-san! Dovresti saperlo!  
L'uomo con la pelle scura sbuffò appena, ma prese lo stesso il flacone di crema solare. Ancora, dopo tanti anni, non capiva come un abitante del popolo del mare potesse essere tanto sensibile alla luce solare.  
Appoggiò la mano sulla sua schiena nuda, guardando il contrasto tra i loro colori. Una volta, lo aveva trovato adorabile, e anche in quel momento non poteva che pensare a quando sensuale e affascinante fosse Azul, e le piccole smagliature che la gravidanza gli aveva lasciato sul ventre lo rendevano ancora più bello.  
Jamil alzò la mano alla sua nuca, in un'insolita carezza che gli provocò qualche brivido, prima di essere interrotto dall'arrivo di Pearl che, senza dire nulla, gli spruzzò addosso della crema solare ultra nutriente e cominciò a spalmarla sulla sua pelle.  
Azul ridacchiò nel vederla.  
-Sì, anche Jamil-san ha bisogno di mettere la crema.  
La bimba alzò gli occhietti a lui, aggrottò le sopracciglia e si sforzò molto.  
-Jami-sa.  
L'uomo trattenne il fiato senza rendersene conto, fermando ogni gesto in quell'attimo. Non avrebbe mai creduto possibile di provare una tale emozione a sentire il proprio nome pronunciato dalla figlia conosciuta da poche settimane. Dal momento in cui aveva saputo di lei era tutto cambiato, e si ritrovava a essere debole per le cose più stupide.  
Un po' come lo era stato con Azul, prima che tutto andasse com'era andato.  
Il polpo, proprio in quel momento, riprese gentilmente la figlia, facendole ripetere meglio il nome dell'uomo.  
-Jamil.  
-Jami-l!  
Lui si imbarazzò, abbassò lo sguardo.  
-Non c'è bisogno-  
-E perché no? Questo è il tuo nome, è giusto che lo impari.  
Si scambiarono di nuovo una lunga occhiata.  
Jamil aveva le mani sui suoi fianchi e poteva sentire la sua calma sotto la pelle, quella tranquillità che irradiava da ogni suo poro. Era irritante: sembrava allo stesso non avere pretese e averne di altissime, nei suoi confronti.  
Intollerabile.  
-Smettila.  
-Questa è una cosa innocente, che non implica nulla.  
-Tutto quello che fai implica qualcosa, Azul.  
-Non essere così drammatico. Per te è davvero impensabile che io faccia qualcosa in maniera disinteressata?  
-Davvero me lo stai chiedendo? Dopo tutto questo?  
La fortuna volle che Pearl si mettesse ancora in mezzo a loro due, per sedare il loro diverbio: alzò le manine alle guance di Jamil, spalmando crema bianca anche lì.  
Azul si sciolse in una risatina.  
-Sì, Pearl. La crema va anche sul viso.  
Jamil stesso rinunciò alla lotta e guardò quindi la figlia. Con quel che rimaneva della crema sulle sue mani, l'accarezzò sulle braccia e sulle spalle, in un gesto amorevole. Le prese poi il viso e benché lei si lamentasse un poco non la lasciò andare. Si chinò a baciarle il naso, in una coccola che fino a quel momento non le aveva ancora riservato.  
Per qualche strano motivo, Azul non riuscì a gestire le proprie emozioni: si alzò di scatto, con una scusa qualsiasi, e guardò ostinatamente in un'altra direzione per nascondere la propria espressione.  
-Ah, il chiosco delle granite. Vado a prenderne un paio. Che gusto preferisci, Jamil-san?  
-Non prendo niente, grazie.  
Il polpo umano si allontanò subito, tra gli ombrelloni degli altri bagnanti.  
Pearl lanciò giusto un'occhiata, per verificare che non si fosse allontanato troppo, e poi tornò a guardare Jamil. Si sentiva al sicuro con lui, abbastanza da non accusare il disagio per la lontananza del padre.  
L'uomo con i capelli lunghi spostò uno dei ciuffi chiari della frangia, in modo che non le finisse più negli occhi. Incrociò le gambe e la fece sedere su di sé, per finire di spalmarle la crema.  
Era tutto così normale da non essere più neanche strano.  
-Dopo andiamo a nuotare. Tu sai nuotare, Pearl?  
-Sì.  
-Ti piace anche giocare con la palla?  
-Sì!  
Rise al suo entusiasmo, davvero intenerito.  


*********

  
Il cameriere appoggiò la teiera ancora fumante sul piccolo tavolino rialzato, allontanandosi poi con un inchino elegante. Jamil frenò le proprie mani dal prendere le tre tazze e cominciare a servire personalmente, con le mani ancora troppo abituate alla servitù. Piuttosto, lo congedò.  
-Grazie.  
Ma neppure quella piccola parentesi di intermezzo riuscì a spostargli l'attenzione dal gigantesco ventre di Floyd, che rimaneva nudo dai vestiti ai suoi occhi. Dei piccoli piedini e delle piccole mani ne modificavano la parete liscia, creando una sorta di blob vivo al posto del suo stomaco.  
La murena umana era molto divertita dalla cosa, non sembrava accusare dolore.  
-Hai visto, serpentello? La mia pancia è diventata davvero enorme! Forse sono dei gemellini!  
Accanto a lui, sul tappeto magico, Kalim era come sempre raggiante. Ormai mancava davvero poco perché diventasse anche lui padre.  
-Non abbiamo voluto sapere niente perché vogliamo che sia una sorpresa anche sul numero, non solo sul sesso!  
-Magari ne escono cinque!  
-Abbiamo preparato una ventina di nomi, per ogni evenienza!  
Jamil tentò di non palesare troppo il proprio disagio - cosa che comunque passò in secondo piano, perché i due sposini erano davvero troppo espliciti.  
-Vi vedo molto entusiasti per la cosa.  
L'uomo con i capelli bianchi prese la mano del proprio sposo, in modo gentile e amorevole. Colmo d'affetto, riusciva a vedere in Floyd la creatura più meravigliosa di quel mondo, e ogni suo gesto era pieno di dolcezza.  
-Finché non ho scoperto che Floyd potesse fare figli, avevo pensato all'adozione, oppure abdicare per uno dei miei nipoti. Ma tutto si è risolto nel migliore dei modi! Non vedo l'ora di conoscere i miei bambini!  
-Magari avranno le pinnette come me!  
-Sarebbe adorabile!  
Gli spostò il ciuffo lungo e scuro dal viso, per accarezzarlo; Floyd ridacchiò e gli baciò il palmo della mano, innamorato almeno quanto lui.  
E all'improvviso, fecero la domanda più sbagliata di tutte.  
-Tu piuttosto perché sei qui?  
Alle spalle di Jamil, l'ampia finestra del palazzo del sultano si apriva e donava una vista splendida, di un'oasi florida e verdissima, dove zampillava acqua in ogni dove e dove il terribile clima del deserto era mitigato anche da una piacevole brezza secca.  
Stretto in abiti a cui era più abituato, Jamil decise di essere molto rapido.  
-Ho divorziato da Azul.  
Kalim reagì d'istinto, lasciandosi prendere da un momentaneo panico.  
-P-per quale motivo? Non ti trovavi bene con lui e la bambina?  
L'uomo con i capelli lunghi, però, fissò la murena umana, che ricambiava il suo sguardo con una sorta di interesse sospettoso, sospeso tra la rabbia e la noncuranza.  
-Tu sapevi di Pearl?  
-No, è stata una sorpresa anche per me. Ho sempre trovato strano che Azul fosse sparito all'improvviso, però ora ha tutto molto più senso.  
Floyd alzò lo sguardo al soffitto, cominciando a pensare a diversi dettagli che aveva notato ultimamente.  
-Jade forse lo sapeva. A lui Azul dice sempre tutto.  
L'uomo scosse la testa, frastornato. Usò quelle informazioni per completare il quadro generale delle cose, aggiungendo i pochi pezzi che gli mancavano. In quel momento, fu davvero tutto chiaro.  
E Kalim non poté non notare la tristezza nel suo sguardo.  
-Jamil...  
L'uomo con i capelli lunghi fissò il vuoto per qualche istante, per poi recuperare tutto il proprio autocontrollo e quella maschera che era sempre stato abituato a portare sul proprio volto.  
Le sue parole ebbero il gusto di una confidenza intima, dolorosissima.  
-Avrei potuto sopportare che l'intero mondo mi trattasse come un oggetto. Tutti, davvero tutti, tranne lui. Lui non lo ha mai fatto, fino a quel giorno...  
Mosse le gambe sui cuscini, per trovare una posizione più comoda.  
Prese qualche profondo respiro e poi guardò oltre la finestra, riconoscendo alcuni dei tratti del paesaggio a lui familiare.  
-Sono stato uno schiavo per tutta la vita, ma mai quando ero con lui. Per questo era speciale, per questo io l'ho amato così tanto. Mi faceva sentire umano davvero, con una dignità.  
Calò un silenzio pesante tra i tre.  
Floyd fu il primo però a esporsi, e la sua espressione era molto mutata da prima. Si era fatta più sinistra, quasi intimidatoria, così come la postura di tutta la sua figura - e non era importante che fosse ingombro di una pancia grande quanto un'anguria e mezzo e di gambe gonfie almeno quanto cinque palloncini. Se solo avesse potuto davvero, avrebbe certo trovato il modo di saltare al collo di Jamil.  
-Ma tu sapevi, serpentello, che Azul è disposto a tutto pur di ottenere quello che vuole. Quello che ha fatto è per ottenerti, nonostante gli anni passati. Non ha mai smesso di volere te.  
Kalim cercò di calmarlo, impaurito anche per la sua condizione particolare.  
-Lo rimproveri di aver usato metodi loschi? Se non fosse stato per quelli, tu saresti ancora uno schiavo di Kalim.  
-Floyd-  
-Lui ha preferito farsi odiare da te per averti un pomeriggio e poi donarti la libertà. Cos'hai da recriminare?  
La mancanza di una risposta immediata lo fece arrabbiare di più e allo stesso tempo lo fermò anche sul tappeto volante. Forse lo trattenne definitivamente il calcio ben assestato di uno dei suoi figli, ma persino quando Kalim gli offrì la sua tazza del té non disse nulla e anzi bevve tutto d'un sorso, borbottando in mille bolle.  
L'uomo con i capelli bianchi sospirò, contento di aver appena fermato una strage intra-familiare.  
Si rivolse all'amico d'infanzia nel modo più gentile possibile.  
-Jamil, sei troppo intelligente per non averlo capito da te. Giusto? Non è questo che ti allontana da lui.  
La tensione di lui confermò i suoi sospetti ancora una volta. Kalim certo non era intelligente quando Jamil e Azul, ma aveva una cosa che loro non avevano mai avuto, ovvero un'empatia tale da leggere l'animo altrui.  
Si sporse verso di lui, con calma.  
-Provi vergogna per quello che è successo? Per avere lasciato lui e vostra figlia da soli per due anni?  
Un guizzo nel suo sguardo, perché nonostante gli anni spesi a mentire agli altri e a se stesso aveva davvero trovato una seconda cosa che lo rendesse debole. La odiava e la amava.  
Ma anche se i giorni passavano, lui non riusciva a dimenticare quegli occhi grandi e quelle mani tanto delicate.  
Si prese qualche secondo di silenzio assorto prima di sciogliersi in lievi tremori.  
-Mi assomiglia così tanto...  
Abbassò lo sguardo, cercando di concentrarsi su altro, ma anche a tenere ferme le dita nelle proprie non riusciva a smettere di tremare. Si sorprese quando si ritrovò accanto Kalim – non riuscì davvero a guardarlo in faccia.  
-Come dev'essere stato svegliarsi ogni mattina e vedere me nei suoi occhi. Da solo. Ho avuto paura di chiederglielo.  
Jamil aveva compreso perché, quel pomeriggio sulla spiaggia, Azul si fosse allontanato da loro: perché non era riuscito a sopportare la vista delle persone che più amava al mondo così vicine. E proprio perché Jamil lo aveva capito, aveva anche compreso quanto profonda fosse la dedizione di lui nei confronti della figlia e nei propri.  
Si strinse nelle proprie spalle.  
-Non credo di essere in grado di farmi perdonare per una cosa del genere.  
Un filo di vento dalla finestra, poi il rumore della pancia di Floyd che si muoveva di lato.  
Prima che la rabbia da ormoni impazziti della murena facesse troppi danni, Kalim parlò in modo fin troppo ragionevole.  
-Quindi sei un vigl-  
-Jamil, la tua vita ora ti appartiene completamente, ed è giusto che tu ne faccia quello che vuoi. Ma non credi di meritare un po' di felicità?  
Appoggiò la propria mano sulla sua spalla, in modo da avere la sua attenzione.  
Jamil lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio, oltre i capelli lunghi che gli cadevano sul viso.  
-Noi tutti sbagliamo, Jamil, e questo non dovrebbe impedirci di rendere la nostra vita ricca. In più, sono abbastanza certo che Azul non ti caccerebbe mai, anzi.  
-Aveva preparato i documenti per il divorzio sul tavolo davanti all’ingresso, è bastata una piccola firma prima di uscire.  
-Proprio per questo.  
Strinse la presa su di lui, ma sempre in modo da non fargli male.  
Jamil era sopraffatto dalla gentilezza di Kalim. Scappato da Azul, era tornato alla reggia del sultano come per espiare le proprie colpe – e anche perché era l’unico luogo al quale sentiva ancora di appartenere interamente. Mai avrebbe creduto di riuscire a trovare quel genere di comprensione.  
Floyd, davanti a loro, borbottò.  
-Tu lo ami ancora, no? O provi per lui solo gratitudine?  
Kalim asserì con la testa, grato che il marito avesse deciso di non uccidere più nessuno.  
-Pensa come un uomo libero, Jamil. Ora lo sei.  
La domanda della murena umana lo fece riflettere, ma solo per qualche istante: sapeva distinguere le due cose perfettamente e sapeva anche cosa provasse davvero per Azul.  
Aveva deciso, quindi.  
  
  
La piccola alzò lo sguardo quando vide il luccichio dorato. Allungò le manine umane nel tentativo di prendere quanti più coriandoli possibili, con gli occhietti scuri che brillavano di meraviglia vera.  
Suo padre ridacchiò dei suoi versi entusiasti e dopo averne preso uno lui, glielo offrì come pegno. La piccola, appena sistemata la coroncina sopra la testa, prese dalle sue dita il coriandolo dorato e lo appoggiò sopra il mucchietto accanto al suo piattino, ancora sporco di tracce della torta di compleanno.  
Nonna Ashengrotto le mise un ciuffo di capelli dietro l’orecchio, in modo da poterla anche accarezzare. Poi si chinò verso di lei e la riempì di baci – non si lamentava più tanto, ormai, di dover tenere quella forma umana con sole due braccia e sole due gambe, presa com’era a viziare la nipote.  
Azul era felice di riflesso, e pensava di poter concedere Pearl per una giornata a sua madre.  
Sul palco, il presentatore annunciò il ballo successivo, e nella sua piccola gabbia rialzata l’istruttore si mise in posa, affinché tutti gli invitati sulla pista seguissero le sue mosse. Era una delle canzoni preferite dalla piccola, che subito scalciò sulla propria sedia.  
-Vuoi ballare un po’?   
Lei non rispose neanche: prese la mano della nonna e la trascinò sulla pista, lasciando che la coroncina le cadesse dalla testa; adorabile.  
Azul si permise di staccare gli occhi da lei, per guardarsi attorno. Parte dei palloncini all’ingresso erano ormai sgonfi, avrebbe dovuto farli rimpiazzare, e c’era davvero troppa confusione nel reparto dei regali.  
Davvero troppa.  
Si armò di un sorriso e si diresse in quella zona, precisamente dietro a un invitato inatteso.  
-Non pensavo di rivederti presto.  
Jamil si voltò verso di lui, e nel movimento fece ondeggiare i lunghi capelli scuri.  
-All’entrata mi hanno fatto entrare, nonostante non avessi un invito scritto.  
-Davvero? Devo proprio licenziare le mie guardie, allora!  
-Hanno eseguito i tuoi ordini, mi sembra.  
-Perché mai avrei dovuto permettere a un estraneo di introdursi nella festa più esclusiva di tutta la città? La festa di mia figlia?  
Jamil sorrise, Azul sorrise, in un atto di consapevole e piccola provocazione.  
Poi l’uomo con la pelle scura alzò la propria mano, assieme a una piccola scatola ricoperta con un bel fiocco viola.  
-Ho portato un dono per farmi perdonare.  
Azul alzò le sopracciglia, esaminò il regalo e sbuffò.  
-Niente di ché. Ma siccome è un giorno speciale, vedrò di fare un’eccezione e concederti persino una fetta di torta. Sai, è la preferita di Pearl, quindi è buonissima.  
-Potresti anche concedermi un ballo?  
Azul arrossì, ma le luci colorate e la sua abilità di nascondere tutto con un sorriso gli impedirono di esporsi in maniera troppo sfacciata. Indicò con un cenno della testa la zona da ballo.  
-Sei sicuro di riuscire a ballare questo genere di musica? Non è vivace come quelle che balli di solito, potresti sentirti un estraneo in un territorio a cui non sei abituato.  
-Posso tentarci. Finché ci sei tu a guidarmi, non ho timore di sfigurare, né di sbagliare.  
Gli prese la mano e la strinse, avvicinandosi a lui.  
Era chiaro che non stessero davvero parlando di un ballo, ed era chiaro cosa si fossero appena detti.  
Azul ricambiò la stretta e guidò Jamil egli stesso.  
Qualcuno li guardò, qualcuno sorrise.  
Qualcuno, appena si misero in posizione l’uno di fronte all’altro, si piazzò esattamente in mezzo a loro, calpestando i piedi di entrambi – e quando loro guardarono giù, Pearl sorrise con un sorriso grande quanto il suo intero volto.  
Jamil ridacchiò.  
-Oh, guarda chi c’è!  
Anche lei ridacchiò, nello stesso identico modo di suo padre.  
Poi la musica cominciò, e finalmente ballarono tutti e tre assieme.


End file.
